


a night of childhood

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Karatoga (IDOLiSH7), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, yuki and momo made minor appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: Kamaitachi sighs heavily from where he sits. “I told him that one of these days, he’s gonna get his ass handed back to him but guess who listened? Not him!”“Hush, Kamaitachi,” Kyubi scolds, “You’ll teach him bad language.”[Onibi gets turned into a child, and Kyubi's heart can't handle it.]
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	a night of childhood

Karasutengu peers from behind his fan, his cool eyes amused at the sight in front of him.

“Fufu. It looks like the trickster got tricked.”

Kamaitachi sighs heavily from where he sits. “I told him that one of these days, he’s gonna get his ass handed back to him but guess who listened? Not him!”

“Hush, Kamaitachi,” Kyubi scolds, “You’ll teach him bad language.”

‘Him’ refers to Onibi - or at least, the much younger and tinier version of him who is now swinging his legs happily on the stool as he slurps on his ramen without a care in the world, seemingly unaware that he’s the topic of the conversation. He eats the last of his ramen before turning to Kyubi with wide eyes.

“Kyubi-sama, can Onibi have more?” he asks, his voice high and adorable.

“You eat so well, Onibi,” Kyubi praises, patting the child’s head, “I’ll get you some more.”

“The only time the fox works is when his child reverts back into a kid,” Kamaitachi grumbles to himself as he watches Kyubi scurry behind the counter to prepare more ramen.

“He’s certainly much cuter when he’s like this,” Karasutengu remarks, “I first met him when he’s already grown so it pains me to realize that I could have met him much sooner. Well, let bygones be bygones. How did he end up like this anyway?”

“Azuma.”

Kamaitachi says the name with a growl, before he sighs again. “I can’t really blame him either. It was Onibi who disturbed him while he was cooking. I guess he kind of deserved it. Azuma slipped something into the concoction and well.” He gestures vaguely to Onibi. “He’s like this. His mind reverted back along with his body too so he didn’t recognize me. Onibi that brat...He has a set of lungs on him. Wouldn’t stop screaming as I carried him here.”

“Azuma…? Ah, the kemonotsuki.” Karasutengu hums thoughtfully. “How odd. Those bunch rarely venture out of their realm.”

“Sana-san wanted to see the town. Azuma accompanied him.”

“Fufu. I see.”

Meanwhile, Onibi has finished his second bowl of ramen, lifting his head to smile brilliantly at Kyubi. 

“Kyubi-sama, you’re the best!” he exclaims.

Kyubi looks as though he wanted to burst into tears on the spot, covering his face with his fan instead.

“Do you think Kyubi-kun would be in any hurry to change him back?” Karasutengu whispers.

Kamaitachi shakes his head forlornly. “I doubt it.”

Night has fallen and Kyubi watches with a fond smile as Onibi tucks himself beside Kyubi on the futon, snuggling up to him happily. He could almost hear himself purring in delight when Onibi directs his large eyes towards him again, grinning from ear to ear.

He can’t believe that he gets to relish this again. Onibi became more and more independent as he grew up and would always scurry off somewhere to cause mischief with his friends. Having him tiny and cute and dependent on him like this again - Kyubi can’t say he minds.

He combs his fingers through the child’s hair absently, inhaling Onibi’s scent and basking in his warmth.

“Kyubi-sama!”

“Shh, lower your voice, little one. You’ll wake up the neighbours,” Kyubi murmurs.

“Kyubi-sama,” Onibi repeats, this time in a hushed whisper.

Kyubi smiles. “Hm?”

“Will Kyubi-sama sing Onibi a song?” 

“You’re so grown and yet you still want a lullaby for you to sleep?” Kyubi teases, despite his heart absolutely soaring at the words. It’s been so long since Onibi asked him to sing him to sleep - not when Onibi would spend hours into the night exploring places while Kyubi would watch him go.

“Kyubi-sama has a nice voice. Onibi likes it!” Onibi protests with a pout. He tugs at Kyubi’s yukata. “Kyubi-sama will sing a song for Onibi, right?”

“Hm...maybe?” Kyubi winks, “What will Onibi do for me in return for a song?”

Onibi blinks owlishly. “U-um! Mm...then, Onibi will help Kyubi-sama at the stall tomorrow!”

Kyubi sighs theatrically. “Is that it? I have Kamaitachi if I only wanted an assistant. Come on, Onibi. My song has a hefty price. What will you give me in return?”

It is all just for teasing, of course. Kyubi doesn’t truly have any intention to ask for anything in return. But, he couldn’t resist wanting to look at Onibi scrunching up his nose as he thinks hard for an answer.

It’s too adorable to pass up.

“Then!” Onibi says before hastily quieting down again, “Onibi knows what to give Kyubi-sama.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

Kyubi watches in confusion when Onibi moves to sit up on the mattress before the child reaches out to take Kyubi’s face in his small hands, squishing his cheeks a little.

“Onibi -,”

Without warning, Onibi leans down and smacks a kiss on Kyubi’s forehead.

“...”

Onibi pulls back and grins. “Onibi will give Kyubi-sama all his love!” he announces in a delighted tone.

Kyubi honestly feels like bursting into tears on the spot.

Instead, he just gives him a watery chuckle before wrapping an arm around the child’s body to pull him closer. He inhales deeply, indulging himself with Onibi’s wonderful scent again by nuzzling against the boy’s throat. Onibi giggles, burying his face against Kyubi’s chest.

“You’ll love me, Onibi? Even when you’re all grown up and have friends outside of me?” Kyubi asks.

“Onibi will always love Kyubi-sama!”

“Mm.” Kyubi sighs, content. “Then, that’s all I could ever ask for.”

They settle into silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing. Kyubi moves his hand to pat Onibi on the back, exhaling once before he starts humming out a song.

It is a song from a long time ago, that even someone as old as Kyubi doesn’t quite remember how he came to know it. It doesn’t matter - it’s a special song to him, and it’s a song that he’d sung in the past to Onibi when the child was just born. He doesn’t know if the current grown-up Onibi still remembers the song. Again, it doesn’t quite matter to Kyubi.

To be able to sing it to him again like this - it already makes Kyubi extremely happy.

Kyubi’s voice resonates softly throughout the room as he continues to sing, even after Onibi’s grip on his yukata slackens and his breathing slows down. 

He sings to his beloved sleeping child, secretly wishing for this moment to last just a little longer.

_Then a flurry of cold snow continues,_

_And a baby's repeating cry._

When Kyubi opens his eyes, he could already feel the body pressed against him is larger. Taller.

But still just as warm. The comforting scent still remains.

“K-Kyubi,” a voice stutters, “Um. How did I get here? And why am I wearing a yukata that’s way too small for me?”

Onibi tries to wriggle free from his hold, but Kyubi merely embraces him closer, nuzzling the now-grown Onibi’s hair.

“Hush, child,” Kyubi murmurs, “Let me sleep a little longer.”

Let him enjoy this moment just a little bit longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak to baby Onibi okay bye
> 
> The lullaby mentioned is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B27yQMuTHWc).
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
